


Shape and Form

by tessykins



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Devil can look like any one, why does he look like a wise guy? Because Sam wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape and Form

"This isn’t what you really look like, is it?" Sam sighed. He’d just reaped a shapeshifting soul, who’d managed to look like every one of his friends before he sucked it into the vessel. He just wanted to have a beer, without his demonic boss jerking him around.

The Devil laughed. "Of course not. The human brain isn’t built to handle my true form."

"I’ve seen Steve," Sam said, quiet.

The Devil sneered. "You think you can compare me, the Prince of Darkness, to a lowest level demon, barely spitting distance above an imp? I thought you were smarter than that, Sammy boy."

Sam dropped his eyes to the bar, fighting a blush. "But demons, you pick how you look, right?"

"Don’t you like this form?" the Devil smirked. "I picked it just for you."

"No—it’s good, I mean—shit," Sam stuttered, blushing now. "What do you mean, 'picked it for me?'"

"You’re right, kid, I can choose my form. And the form depends on the subject. Most boys your age," the Devil’s face rippled, changing and warping. The ripple passed over his entire body, until a beautiful woman in a blue dress was sitting beside Sam, all pouting lips and inviting curves. The eyes were the only thing unchanged, light blue and intense. "I usually go for something a bit more like this," the Devil chuckled and tossed his long black hair over his shoulder.

"That’s, uh, nice," Sam squeaked out.

The Devil grinned, showing perfect white teeth behind ruby red lips. "Some of them prefer something more along these lines." He rippled again and was replaced with a disturbingly pretty young man in tight jeans and a tshirt. The Devil’s eyes looked up at Sam from beneath a fall of dark hair. "You know I swing both ways."

Sam tried to backpedal and nearly fell off his bar stool.

The Devil laughed, wise guy grin back in place. :But, you, Sam; you’re different. You gave me form and shape without even knowing it." He slapped Sam’s cheek affectionately. "You’re something special."  



End file.
